I Know What Love is Because of You
by Damon4eva
Summary: My Version of Season 7. Ziva stayed in Tel Aviv and is kidnapped. When Tony finds out what has happened, how far will he go to save the one he loves? Mostly Tony/Ziva but I might throw in a bit of McGee/Abby. Better than it sounds! Rating may change :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!**

**This is the first NCIS story I've written so I'm quite new to this concept**

**It starts where season 6 ended so this is kinda my version of season 7**

**Hope you all like it!! :D**

**Chapter 1**

Ziva groaned, slowly regaining consciousness.

What had happened to her? All she could remember was a lot of pain and then black.

She lifted her head slightly and looked around the room. It was a small concrete room with no windows, one door and one flickering light bulb that hung above her, casting an eerily glow around the room.

She tried to stand up but her legs and arms were tied to the chair. She was a trapped prisoner.

Suddenly the door opened and a man stepped in. She hung her head again, acting as if she was still unconscious.

She could hear the man walking towards her and she instantly tensed. Sharp stabbing pain attacked her skull as the man pulled her hair back, forcing her to look at him. She cried out in pain and the man just laughed.

"Finally awake are we?" he said. He spoke quite good English but he had a heavy Hebrew accent.

"What do you want with me?" she spat at him, trying to act tough while my head throbbed with pain.

"We want answers" he said simply.

"About what?!" she yelled back.

"About Rivkin" he said, pulling her hair harder.

"Why? He's dead" she said softly.

"He was investigating us and we want to know how much he found out and who he told"

"Who are you anyway?!" she yelled.

"I guess there's no harm in telling you seeing as you're never getting out of here alive. My name is Ananiah and I am part of a terrorists group in Somalia. The same terrorist group that your boyfriend was following. Now answer my questions"

"I don't know what you're talking about?! Michael and I didn't speak much about his work" she said sternly.

"But you would have to know who he reports to?" he sneered.

She tried to shake her head but that just made it hurt more "No"

"That's a lie" he yelled at her, spitting on her face. He came closer to her so their faces were only inches apart. "He answered to the head of Mossad, your father. Oh yes Ziva, we know a lot about you and your family and you will tell us the information we want to know, whether you like it or not." And with that, he turned on his heal and stalked out the door.

She hung her head again, her mind churning with ideas of how she can escape. She just wished she hadn't stayed in Tel Aviv, and that she had gone back to the US with Gibbs and Tony. But she knew why she had stayed, to finish what Michael had started.

She let a sob rack her chest and let her mind drift back to the images of Michael lying on her carpet, blood seeping out of the massive wound in his side and the bullet holes in his chest. And then there was Tony, lying next to him, gun in hand, pointed at her.

She didn't know whether to believe his story about what happened that night. Would Michael have killed Tony if he didn't kill him first?

Nevertheless, Tony still killed Michael and nothing could ever change that and she hated him for that.

But did she really hate him? Whenever she pictured Tony's face in her head, her stomach filled with butterflies, just like it did every time he looked at her.

She groaned in confusion. She should hate Tony for what he did but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

She finally stopped thinking about Tony and concentrated about getting out of this place.

Meanwhile, back in the US, Gibbs and Tony walked into the ward room in silence.

Tony stared at Gibbs while he pretended not to notice. Gibbs sat at his desk and started to boot up his computer while Tony stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed.

"Anything you want DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Why did you let her go?" he asked sourly.

He shrugged "She wanted to stay".

"But you could have made her come with us, it was your decision" Tony protested.

"If she wants to stay with her father and the Mossad, then I can't keep her here"

Tony finally groaned and trudged back to his desk.

"Hey, you're back" welcomed McGee who walked out of the elevator. "Where's Ziva?"

No one answered.

Realisation washed over McGee's face. "They kept her in Israel?"

"No, she wanted to stay" replied Gibbs.

"Why?!" he demanded.

"Don't know" answered Tony.

McGee exhaled heavily as he slumped in his chair. "Well this was a surprise"

At that moment Abby came bursting out of the elevator.

"Hey, you're already here. How was your trip?" she asked happily. She quickly glanced around the room "Where's Ziva?" she asked wearily.

"Israel" responded Tony.

"What?! This is not happening! They're splitting us up again?! This is crazy!" she shrieked.

"Calm down Abby, she chose to stay in Israel" replied Gibbs, getting up from his computer and walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" yelled Abby after him.

"Coffee run" he yelled back.

She sighed and walked over to Ziva's desk.

"But she is coming back right, this is just temporary" she asked, turning to Tony.

He shrugged "I don't know, it could be permanent"

"What?! Why would Ziva leave us like this? Without even a goodbye?" she said sulkily, slouching into Ziva's old chair.

Tony and McGee didn't answer; they just sighed and tried to work.

Abby eventually left to go back to her lab and Gibbs came back with his coffee like usual.

Life went on normally but it wasn't the same without Ziva.

Tony especially was feeling the change.

Every morning he had woken up, happy and energetic because he knew he would see Ziva's beautiful smiling face when he got to work.

And not that she was gone...he had no reason to be happy.

"Get your gear!" yelled Gibbs, causing Tony to snap out of his day dream.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly collected his stuff.

"I said, Get your gear! We haven't got all day DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled at him.

When they got to the crime scene, everyone gasped when they saw the sight.

It was at a rundown warehouse and the murder took place in the small office in the far corner of the building.

A man had been killed but not quickly and painlessly. He had been cut open his organs been cut out of him and had been lined up in a row. On the wall was a message, smeared in the victim's blood. It read:

"Guess Who? This won't be the last"

"DiNozzo, photos. McGee, Bag and Tag. Ziva..." Gibbs trailed off uncomfortably.

Tony and McGee set to work in silence. Tony snapped pictures of the body, the organs and the writing on the wall.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked, picking up a small piece of bloody glass on the ground and handing it to McGee.

"Just from looking at the body and the blood on the wall...I'd say about an hour, but that's just a preliminary evaluation" Ducky said, prodding the organs. "I do hate it when other people do my job for me"

"Cause of death?"He asked as DiNozzo snapped a picture of a footprint in blood on the floor.

"Apart from being cut up? There seems to be slight bruising around the neck which suggests that our victim was strangled. But I will know more after the autopsy"

"DiNozzo, you are awfully quiet. Are you alright?" Gibbs asked him.

Tony looked suddenly up from the footprints he was examining.

"It's nothing, boss. Just thinking about what the killer means by 'Guess Who?'" he answered a bit flustered.

"Maybe it's just someone we've dealt with before" suggested McGee as he picked shards of glass off the floor and into a bag.

"Kinda guessed that McGeek" said Tony, rolling his eyes.

"Anyone found a murder weapon yet?" interrupted Gibbs.

"Not yet" replied Tony.

"Is this it?" called McGee from under the desk in the corner "it was stuck to the underside of the desk" he said as he crawled out from under the desk holding a massive knife.

It was about 40 centimetres in length and was razor sharp.

"Wow, that's one big knife" commented Tony as McGee slipped it into a zip lock bag and tagged it.

"You can say that again" scoffed McGee as Tony snapped some more pictures of the knife.

"Who found the body?" asked Gibbs.

"A lady called Sara Miller, she works at the warehouse and she found the body when she came into work this morning" McGee said while looking through all the draws in the desk. He pulled out a paintbrush with blood-soaked hairs and quickly slipped it into another bag.

"Where is she now?"

"Just outside"

"Well? Someone go deal with her. DiNozzo, go ask her some questions"

"Right on it boss" he replied before walking out to the front of the warehouse where a woman with dark brown hair sat hunched over in the front seat of her car. "Excuse me but are you Miss Sara Miller?"

She looked up suddenly. She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve "Yes" she replied timidly.

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo; I'm here to ask you some questions about what you saw when you came into work this morning"

"It was horrible" she trailed off sobbing quietly.

"What time did you get to work?" Tony asked.

"About 7:30. I walked in to the warehouse and I was the first person there as usual. I walked into the office to check in and found..." she trailed off.

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary?" asked Gibbs.

"Well one of the windows on the back wall of the warehouse was broken but I just thought some local kids had accidently broken it"

"Are there any security tapes around the building?"

"Ahh, yeah."

"Would we be able to get a copy of them?" he asked impatiently.

"I would have to ask my employer"

"Please do that and thank you very much for speaking with me" He said just as Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy were exiting the warehouse.

"Ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup" Tony replied as they piled into the NCIS truck.

When the team got back, they headed down to Abby's lab to give her the evidence. They caught her looking at pictures of Ziva.

"Oh, sorry" she said quickly as she shut down all the pictures.

"Can you scan for prints on all these items?" Gibbs asked, dumping all the plastic bags on her table. "And can you do a DNA test on the blood found on the glass fragment?"

"Sure thing Gibbs" she said "And do you know anything about when Ziva's coming back?"

He shifted from one foot to the other "I'm not sure if she's coming back"

"Oh" she sighed sadly before she picked up the cameras and started to download the pictures in silence.

Gibbs and Tony felt as if they should leave but Timothy stayed with Abby.

"Try to identify who the victim is" said Gibbs to Tony "And what did Sara Miller have to say?"

"I'll get on it right away" he said shortly "and she just said that she came into work and found the body. She also noticed a broken window and she's asking about getting security camera footage"

"That would explain the glass...and make sure we get that footage" Gibbs mused. They stood silent for awhile

Gibbs gave him a sidelong glance as they stepped into the elevator. Tony had been acting very strangely since they got back from Israel without Ziva. He knew that Ziva and Tony were close but this was more than that.

Tony sighed and looked at his feet. He hadn't seen Ziva since Israel and he had tried to convince himself that she wasn't that beautiful...but she was. Seeing her face on all of Abby's monitors had brought back all the emotions he had for her. He didn't know if it was love but it was defiantly more than he should have for an ex-college.

Gibbs stepped out at Autopsy while Tony went back up to his desk.

"Anything new?" he asked Ducky.

"Well I have proved that this man was strangled before he was cut up but he wasn't killed he was just unconscious. He was killed when he was sliced up." he replied as he turned his attention away from the man on the table. "But this CAT scan shows quite a lot of brain damage so he was probably strangled for awhile and then was hit on the head with something extremely heavy. I'm surprised this man was still alive after all of that"

"But why were the organs taken out of him? Was there a specific reason?" Gibbs asked as he examined the cat scans.

"There's no logical reason that I have found yet, it just seems as if the murderer thought it would be a creative way to kill someone, take out there organs while they are still alive."

"I would call it merciless" Gibbs replied before he left autopsy to go back up to the ward room.

He found that McGee was already up there and working on his computer. He glanced over at Tony's desk.

"Where's Tony?" he asked.

McGee looked up "Coffee run I think...?" he replied.

Gibbs sighed, Tony was becoming more and more like him every day.

"Umm, boss, we found out who he is" said McGee, his eyes still glued to his computer screen.

"Who?" he said, walking swiftly over to the plasma where it was being displayed.

"Officer Jack Treaty, marine, deployed about 2 weeks ago. He was reported missing from the ship about 24 hours ago" stated McGee.

Tony quickly stepped out of the elevator and jogged quietly to his desk, coffee in hand. He signalled for McGee to keep quiet as he sat down in his chair.

"Where have you been DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, his back still turned away from Tony.

"Ahh, rest room" he lied quickly.

Gibbs turned on his heel and whacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Don't lie to me" he mumbled before walking towards the elevators and down to Abby's Lab.

"Got anything for me yet, Abbs?" he asked.

"I found prints on the knife and paint brush but it seems as if someone has tried to wipe them away with some sort of cloth, so they're a bit fuzzy. But I'm running them through the database anyway and I've also got the DNA sample from the blood running through the system"

"Good job, tell me when you find a match on either the fingerprint of the DNA" he said as he walked out of the room.

He had caught so many dirt bags he couldn't even remember them all, and this one was going to be no different...or so he thought.

*********

**I hope you all liked the first chapter :D**

**And if you've read any of my other stories, you would know my rule with reviews:**

**More reviews = faster updates!! :D :D :D  
so plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**People!!!!!! I got like 8 story alerts and only 3 reviews!!!**

**Please please PLEASE review and make my day!!!!**

**This is why I need you to review:**

**Review= Happier Britty= Feel more like writing= FASTER UPDATES!!!**

**So if you want more of this story faster…REVIEW!!!! **

**Anywhoo, enjoy the chap :D :D :D**

Tony was walking around the bullpen, chucking paper balls over his shoulder and into the waste paper basket.

"And he scores!" he yelled "Again and again and again!" he said as he chucked more and more balls into the air.

"Tony, stop it!" yelled Timothy as he was showered with the balls.

"Watch and learn, Probie sa n" he said as he screwed up another piece of paper and chucked it over his shoulder. He heard the faint sound of it landing. "And he scores..." he spun around, punching the air with his fist, only to find Gibbs standing behind him holding the paper ball.

"Sorry, boss, I'll get back to work" he said quietly as he shuffled back to his desk.

"Any leads so far?" Gibbs asked rough fully.

"A mobile phone was found in Officer Treaty's pocket. It's down with Abby right now" replied Tony.

The moment he finished talking, Gibbs's phone rang.

He answered it "Gibbs"

"Gibbs, you have to get down here pronto" Abby yelled into the speaker.

"On our way" he said before hanging up and walking swiftly to the elevator. Tony and McGee jogged behind him.

"Thank god you're here!" she yelled when they arrived and pulled Gibbs into a massive hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know how I was looking through Officer Treaty's phone, looking for data that could help us, and I came across this" she said as she typed something into the computer. A video of a small room popped up on the screen.

"Hello NCIS team" said a robotic voice. The camera turned to face a person standing in the middle of the room. His voice was muffled and his face was pixilated, making it impossible to recognise him. "I'll make this short because I think you'll be in a hurry after you see this. We have something that is valuable to you and you have information and connections that we need. But enough with the boring details, on with the main event!"

The camera swivelled around so that it was pointing at a lady with dark hair. She was lying on the floor, looking at the ground so she was unrecognisable.

"Da da!" the man sung as he ripped the woman's hair back, forcing her to look into the camera. She let out a whimper as she stared blankly at the camera. She had cuts all over her face and one of her eyes was swollen but it was obvious who it was.

"Oh my god" muttered Tony as he realised who it was. Ziva.

"Well I'd love to stay and talk some more, but we better be going. I'm sure you'll be hearing from me very soon" The man said before the screen went black.

No one spoke.

McGee was the one to break the silence "Where's Tony?!"

Gibbs looked around the room. "Shit" he muttered "Abby try and figure out who the man is and where the video was taken. McGee, help her" he called as he ran to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Tony was in the bullpen, packing his backpack hastily.

He couldn't just let Ziva die like Kate. This time he had a chance to save her but he knew Gibbs would try to stop him.

"DiNozzo!" yelled a voice from the elevator.

"Crap" mumbled Tony as he grabbed his bag and sprinted to the elevator that led to the entrance of the building.

Luckily the lift was already there and he jumped in, hitting the ground floor over and over again.

"Come on, Come on" he chanted as the doors slowly closed.

At the last moment, Gibbs slipped through the tiny gap just before it closed.

"Great, just great" muttered Tony sarcastically.

"What do think you're doing, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs yelled while flicking the 'Emergency Stop' switch.

"Taking time off work" he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"To do what?"

"To take a holiday" he said sardonically.

That remark earned a head slap.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're going to try and save Ziva but it can't be done" said Gibbs angrily.

"Why not?!" yelled Tony.

"Because we don't even know where she is!" yelled Gibbs back, even louder.

"I will find her. I will not let her die." he said stiffly.

"Okay, let's just say you do find her, how do you think you will get out?! They are not stupid and would have security. You would be outnumbered and would be held hostage with Ziva. It would just be an extra person that we would have to rescue."

Tony thought about this...Gibbs did have a point.

"But I can't just sit around doing nothing while my..." he searched for the right word "Best friend is held hostage!"

"Well, we could have been helping Abby and McGee find these basted's instead of arguing!" yelled Gibbs as he flicked the switch again and the elevator began to move again.

"It's just...when I saw her like that...I had to do something" said Tony quietly.

"I know the feeling..." Gibbs trailed off.

"Ah, Jethro" called Ducky as he walked through the squad room "I found an interesting chemical compound on our officer's stomach. Thallium chloride"

"He was drugged?"

"I don't think 'drugged' is the right word. I would have used something along the lines of 'poisoned'"

"Poisoned?"

"I'm afraid so. The two elements, chlorine and Thallium are both deadly. Chlorine is used in pool cleaning and Thallium is a poisonous gas"

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs, turning to face Tony who was trying to sneak towards the elevator.

"Yes, boss" he sighed as he shuffled back to the bullpen.

"Find Officer Treaty's financial history over the last few months"

"On it" he said as he booted up his computer.

"Duck!" he called after Ducky, who was already at the elevator.

"Yes, Jethro?"

"Can you ask McGee to come back up here?

"Sure thing." He called before stepping into the elevator.

A few moments later, Tim stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes, boss?" he asked.

"I need you to check officer treaty's call history"

"Okay" he said as he typed something quickly into the computer, "Here we are" he said as he stood up, projecting his screen to the plasma. "he placed 2 calls on the day of his death and received 5. The number of the person he called and received from was the same every time, an unknown number"

"Find out who owns that phone"

"I can't get a GPS fix on the phone because it's a prepaided cell" Gibbs shot him a look "But I can try and find the cell tower they got their signal from and that will tell give us an approximate area of where they made there call from"

"How far does the reception stretch to?"

He sighed "25 miles"

"That's not good enough McGee"

"I'll try and narrow it down"

"You do that"

"Boss?" called Tony, beckoning him over to his computer "Officer Treaty cleaned out his bank account the morning he died. A bit suspicious don't you think?"

"Well, he clears out his bank account and a couple of hours later he turns up dead. Do you think DiNozzo?"

"Umm, yeah, that's why I just said-"

"How much was in the bank account?" interrupted Gibbs.

"Ah" slurred Tony as he hit the enter key over and over again.

Gibbs sighed "McGee!" he barked.

He quickly stumbled over to Tony's desk and brought Treaty's bank records up on the plasma.

"Thanks McGeek" mumbled Tony "Treaty took out $220 110 of his bank account boss"

"Pull the bank security cameras. I want to see if the Officer looked in anyway edgy" called Gibbs as he grabbed his coffee and headed for the elevators.

"Hey Gibbs" called Abby as he stepped out of the elevator.

"You're getting better at sensing me" chuckled Gibbs as he set a Caf-Pow on her desk "Found out where they are yet?"

"Ah, just what I needed" grinned Abby as she took a long slurp on the Caf-Pow "And no, sorry. It's almost impossible to work out where this was shot. There are no geographical features that are unique to this room. I can't even work out the time it was shot because there are no windows and therefore no shadows to approximate the time"

"What about the voice, do you know who it is yet?"

"I'm glad you asked" she said happily as she typed something into the computer "I took the highest and lowest pitches in the voice and put them together and…" she tapped a button and a normal mans voice came through the speakers "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah really cool, can you run the voice through all our samples?"

"Already am"

"Any luck with the fingerprints and the DNA?"

"Nope, it seems as if they're not in the system at all"

Gibbs sighed "Well keep trying" he said before walking swiftly to the door.

"Gibbs?" called Abby.

"Yeh?" he said as he stuck his head around the corner.

"We're going to catch them, you know that. We will get Ziva back"

"I just hope it's before they decide to kill her" he mumbled as he headed back up the squad room.

Meanwhile, Ziva struggled with the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Come on, come on" she muttered to herself as she strained against the rope in an attempt to loosen them. She knew she only had a couple of hours before the man came to give her meal for the day. If she was going to make an escape today, this was the only chance she had. "Come on" she grunted once more before she gave into the exhausted.

She rubbed her wrists gingerly with her thumb and hissed as it stung. The goog thing was that the ropes were slowly becoming looser. Here head shot up as the door swung open and the basted she loathed stepped through, holding a plate of something that resembled dog shit.

"Hello my sweet" he said fakely.

"Go to hell" she spat at him.

"That's no way to treat the person who holds the only food you'll get all day" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't need your food" she sneered.

"Okay" he shrugged and chucked the food on the dirty floor. Ziva's stomach growled hungrily, even though the food didn't look at all appetizing.

"If you have come to ask me more questions, you're wasting your time"

"But this time you might be more willing to talk. Does the name Anthony DiNozzo ring a bell?"

She tensed, how did they know about Tony "No, never heard of it" she lied.

"Are you sure because for the past few nights you have been mumbling his name while you slept?" she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to bring Tony into this.

"What's it to you if I know a guy called Anthony DiNozzo?"

"What it I said we will hurt him if you don't cooperate?"

She looked away from him; this is what she had feared. Now she was going to be the reason Tony got hurt.

"And to show you that we can get to him" he pulled some photos out from behind his back and showed them to her. They were pictures of Tony just doing normal things, picking up his coffee, walking down the road, going for a morning run.

"How do I know these are not from months ago?" she said confidently, tearing her eyes away from the pictures.

"You'll just have to trust us" he snarled "Or do we have to bring him in to prove it to you"

She though for a moment "I'm not telling you a thing"

"Have it you're way" he muttered as he threw the photos to the other side of the room and left the room.

What have I done? She thought. Now they were after Tony! The one person she wanted to protect.

She glanced at the food that was smeared across the floor and her stomach rumbled again. She groaned and slowly shuffled her way over to the food.

"Now what?" she said to herself. She tried to lean forward and scoop it up but she lost balance and fell onto the hard concrete floor. She heard something crunch and pain shot through her legs. She had defiantly dislocated her kneecaps and maybe even smashed some of the cartilage. A tear leaked from her eye as she lapped up the failed excuse for food with her tongue. The dust and dirt from the floor made her feel like she was going to throw up but she swallowed it all the same.

She closed her eyes. _Tony, please stay safe. Stay away from this place, _she prayed_._

*********

**I really like where this story is going and I'm sorry if it drags at all :D**

**And I know a lot about the kneecap dislocation and the cartilage smashing because it's happened to me and it hurts A LOT!!!!**

**Plz plz plz review!!!! And I will love you all forever!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it has taken sooooooo long to update!!!**

**I've had exams and assignments coming out my ears and I barely have time to sleep, let alone write.**

**But now I'm writing so enjoy chapter 3 :D **

Chapter 3

It was the morning after Tony had seen the video of Ziva and he couldn't get her bruised face out of his head.

It had hurt him so much to see her like that…so vulnerable…

He sighed and heaved himself out of bed, his head still swimming with images from the video.

"Why Ziva?" he groaned as he trudged to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked awful to say the least. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was pale and deep circles were set under his eyes. He had defiantly deteriaited since Ziva had left.

He moaned and grabbed a bottle of pills off the bench top. He looked hung over and if he walked into work looking like this, Gibbs would have his head. He gulped down three aspirin and trudged back into the bed room. He quickly got changed and glanced at the time.

7:30.

Shit, he was already late.

He hastily grabbed his gear and ran out the door.

When he arrived in the squad room, no one was there. He looked at his desk and found an address scrawled in Gibbs' handwriting.

Tony cursed again and raced back to his car.

When he arrived at the crime scene, Duck and Jimmy were already loading the body into the back of the van.

"You're late Anthony" called Ducky as he pushed the gurney into the van.

"I know Ducky" he grunted as he raced inside the house.

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs, the moment he walked through the door.

Tony winced "Yes Boss?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled as he stormed out of what seemed to be the living room.

"Ah, well…I…I"

Gibbs smacked his hard on the back of the head.

"Don't do it again"

"Got it Boss" Tony mumbled as he rubbed his head gingerly.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled as Tim came running from a room "Fill Tony in" he said before he walked back into the living room.

"Gibbs is really mad" whispered McGee.

Tony shot him a look as he pulled the camera from Tim's hands.

"What happened here?"

"Petty Officer John Smith was shot in the neck and bleed out on the carpet. Then his organs were removed just like Officer Treaty's and a message was scrawled on the wall. His wife came home from her night shift at the local hospital and found him like that. We've already interviewed her and she seems to know nothing."

"What was the message scrawled on the wall?" Tony asked as he flipped through the gruesome pictures.

"See for your self" said McGee as he led the way into the living room.

Blood was splattered all over the furniture and walls as if John Smith had been cut up in this room. The message was scrawled on the wall in the same way as the first.

"Two down, she's next?" mused Tony "Who do you think they mean by 'she'-"he cut himself off. It was obvious who it was. Ziva. Ziva was next.

Tony ran from the room, feeling sick to the core. He imagined Ziva lying on that floor, cut up and-

"You okay?" asked McGee as he interrupted his thoughts.

"Was a phone found on Petty Officer Smith's body?"  
"Ah, yeah" he said, holding the zip lock bag containing the phone.

Tony snatched it from him and was about to rip it open when Gibbs came around the side of the house.

"What are you doing DiNozzo?!" he yelled at him.

"I was just about to check if it had a video on it like the last one."

"No, you're not, you're going to wait for Abby to look at the file because knowing you and technology, you would probably erase the whole thing accidently." He said as he snatched the phone back from Tony.

Tony began to protest but Gibbs just walked away. Tony grumbled to himself and walked back to his car.

When he arrived at the office, he ran straight down to Abby.

"Can you check if there's a video file somewhere on the phone that was found on Petty Officer Smith?" asked Tony as he burst into her lab.

"Patience Tony, I may be fast but I'm not that fast," she said as she plugged the phone into her computer. "Okay" she mumbled as she made a copy of the hard drive onto her computer "Gibbs should probably be here for this" she said as she lent forward to call him.

"No!" yelled Tony as he grabbed her hand "Ah…we should see it first and then we can show him-"

"Show me what DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he walked through the door.

"Ah…we were just going to call you and see if there was a video file on the phone" said Tony hastily.

Gibbs waited "Well? Is there a file or not?"

"Ah…" Tony turned to Abby "Abs?"

"Yes, there is" she said as she clicked on the wmv. File.

The program started up, revealing the pixilated face of Ziva's captor.

"Hello NCIS" he said in his robotic voice, "by now you have found a second victim our message a message. We are serious about it; we will kill her if you do not cooperate with us. Now, on to business. We want to know who knew about Michael Rivkin's assignment in the D. C. And who he told. Tell us who knows about it and we will spare Ziva's life. We will give you to tell us or we will abduct another one of your agents. If you do not cooperate in another day we will abduct another one of your agents, another day passes, we will kill the three of you agents. Sound simple enough? You will contact us on 0439876543. You will tell us the people's names, addresses, phone numbers, and where they were or where they're stationed. When you do that, we may return Ziva and the agents we abducted. Now I assume you would like to see Ziva to make sure she still alive" he said before the image flicked to recorded images of Ziva's cell.

The first clip was of Ziva attempting to free herself from the chair she was bound to. The second was of her licking some brown, semi-solid gloop off the dirty floor. The third was of her staring at what seemed to be pictures on the floor. And the fourth was of her sleeping in an uncomfortable position, mumbling something quietly.

"Could you work out what she's saying, Abby?" asked Tony.

"Sure thing" she said as she turned up the volume and did something the Voice clear.

"Anthony" pause "DiNozzo" Ziva sighed in her sleep. She started whimpering "Tony, please, save me" she sobbed in her sleep.

Gibbs instantly grabbed Tony's arm as he started to run towards the door.

"No" said Gibbs, still staring intently at computer screen.

"You have 24 hours to give us the names or we get one of your agents" said the robotic voice before the screen went black.

"No" repeated Gibbs.

"But, Boss-"Tony protested, pulling against him.

"No, DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs as he tightened his grip on the younger man's arm.

"But we have to do something-!" Tony yelled back.

"We will do something! Something logical and thought out. We will NOT just run out and try and find her! For all we know, she could be on the other side of the world!" shouted Gibbs as Abby started to edge away from the two furious men.

"But-!"

"No, buts' DiNozzo!"

"They have to be close because they're killing people nearby!" insisted Tony.

"They could have accomplices'. It doesn't automatically mean that their base is situated IN the US!"

"But-"

"NO!!" yelled Gibbs as he dragged Tony to the elevator.

"You're welcome!" called Abby as they stepped into the elevator, Gibbs still holding onto Tony's arm.

"You're overreacting" reasoned Tony as he struggled in Gibbs' grip.

"It's better to be safe than sorry" muttered Gibbs as he dragged Tony out of the lift.

"What's going on, Boss?" asked Tim as Gibbs came staggering into the squad room holding a frantic looking Tony.

"Making sure that DiNozzo doesn't try and make a run for it" grunted Gibbs as he grabbed a set of cuffs from his desk.

"Boss, Boss, please, I don't need those" said Tony nervously as he yanked on his arm.

"You may not, but I do" barked Gibbs as he latched the handcuffs to Tony's left hand and the arm of his chair. "There, now I can get back to Abby" grinned Gibbs as he walked back to the elevator.

"Damn it" cursed Tony as he examined the handcuffs.

*********

**I promise to update really soon!!!**

**Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it has taken SO long to update but I've just had a load of assignments dumped on me and my dance studio is preparing for our concert and any free second I have, I'm practicing for that.**

**But I have finally updated and here's the next chapter!!**

**Enjoy :D**

*********

"Back so soon?" asked Abby as Gibbs walked into her lab.

"I just had to take care of DiNozzo. Have you done the blood splatter analyst yet?"

"Just finished" she said, turning to face her computer. "The splatter marks are consistent with our first theory. It does seem as if Petty Officer Smith was cut up in his own living room, after he was dead. Pretty gruesome, hey?"

"I've seen worse. Was a murder weapon found?" asked Gibbs as he dug through the evidence on her table.

"No, but two 9 mill casings were found under the rug" said Abby as she picked up an evidence jar that held two casings.

"These the bullets that killed Petty Officer Smith?"

"I'll know for sure when I get the slugs from Ducky"

"Nice work, Abbs" he said, kissing her cheek lightly while she grinned smugly.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as he stepped out of the elevator.

Tony had unscrewed the arm of the chair from the seat and was waiting for the elevator.

"I was just…going to the toilet?" he said as he slowly edged into the elevator.

"No, you're not" Gibbs said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the bullpen. "Sorry McGee" he mumbled as he unlatched the hand cuff from the chair to McGee's left hand.

"What?! What are theses for?!" screeched McGee, trying to wrench his arm as far away from Tony as possible.

Gibbs shrugged "I need you to watch over Tony to make sure he doesn't try and escape again" he said as he walked to the elevator again.

"But Boss! This is so degrading having a _Probie_ babysitting me!" yelled Tony while sneering at McGee.

"Live with it, DiNozzo" he yelled back.

"Ah, Jethro, I was wondering when you were going to grant us with your presence" said Ducky as Gibbs walked into Autopsy.

"What've you got?" asked Gibbs.

"I found two 9mill slugs in Petty Officer Smith's right shoulder.

"Right shoulder?"

"Yes, it appears that our killer was hiding above our victim and shot him from above. The bullets severed the carotid artery and passed through the soft tissue in the neck, and got lodged in the right shoulder bade" he explained as he gestured the way the bullets went with his hands.

"Anything in the tox-screens?"

"I'll know when I get them back from Abby but I don't think you'll find anything."

"Why's that?"

"The cause of death was the loss of blood. The shots injured our Petty Officer immensely but they weren't fatal. I don't believe that he had been drugged before his demise"

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs called as he walked to the elevator.

"You're welcome Jethro" Ducky called back.

As Gibbs walked into the bullpen, McGee and Tony were no where to be seen.

"Boss-s-s! He-e-e-lp-p-p!" yelled McGee as Tony dragged him along the ground to the elevator.

"What are you DOING, DiNozzo?!" called Gibbs as he tramped over to the agents.

"I. Need. To. Help. ZIVA!" Tony shouted as he yanked on Tim's arm which he had around the closest pole.

"Okay! That's it!" Gibbs said before hitting Tony on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Thank god" sighed McGee as he helped himself off the floor, "But isn't he going to be really mad when he wakes up?"

Gibbs just grinned.

****Sometime later****

Tony groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

His head was throbbing from where Gibbs hit him and the dust from the carpet was tickling his nose.

He slowly looked around his surroundings and realised he was in an interrogation room.

He rolled onto his back and sat upright.

"Sorry about hitting you" came a voice from behind him.

He spun around to see Gibbs sitting on a seat in the corner of the room.

"That's oka- hang on…did you just apologize?" said Tony in shock.

"Yes" he said shortly before standing up and walking over to him. He knelt beside him and just sat with him, looking at the gray walls.

"Ahh…are you okay? First apologizing and now staring off into space?"

"I'm thinking…remembering…what it felt like to be in your position."

"What? Did your boss knock you unconscious and lock you in a room like a prisoner?" scoffed Tony.

"No…and the door's unlocked…you're not a prisoner but I will try to reason with you again. Don't go after Ziva," Tony opened his mouth, "Don't interrupt. I know how you feel…the helplessness you feel…the urge to do something but you don't know what…" he drifted off again.

Tony sat there silently, waiting for Gibbs to continue.

"I don't think I've told you about my first wife…I don't think I've really talked to any one about her…" he said still staring straight in front of him, "Her name was Sharron…she was beautiful…red hair…green eyes…we met in high school and I knew…that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…"

Tony could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He could see how hard it was to open up to someone.

"We got married right out of high school…it all seems like a dream now…so much laughter...so much happiness…so much love…" Tony could see his eyes starting to get that glassy effect just before someone cries, "When we found out she was pregnant we were so happy…"

"Did the baby die?" asked Tony.

"No, no…she lived...after Kelly was born I joined the Marines…I had always wanted to serve my country in some way or another and I thought it would be a great experience…I was in Kuwait on tour when Sharron witnessed a murder…Kelly and Sharron both were put under protection but when they were being driven to the court house to present their statement…their driver was shot in the head by a snipper…the car crashed and both Sharron and Kelly died inside…"

"I'm so sorry" Tony said as he lifted his hand to pat his back but then thought better of it. A single tear leaked out of Gibbs' eye, but his expression was still made of stone…

"It was a long time ago but I still remember the anger I felt when I was told what had happened to them…the hatred…the blood thirst…the rage…I just had to find the man who had done this to my family…I had to make them pay…"

"Did you eventually find him?"

"Yes…eventually…I killed him the same way he killed the driver...I can still remember the feeling I felt after I killed him…the pressure on my chest was a little lighter but it was still crushing me…all I want you to do is not to run into something that you can't get yourself out of…you may think it's an essential thing to do, to hurt the man who hurt you…but in comparison to the big picture…it doesn't make a huge difference…and you may end up hurting yourself instead of the one you want to…just…think about it…" he said before he stood up and walked out of the room.

Tony's head was spinning. Had Gibbs really been through all of that? He had always known that Gibbs had scars but not this deep…

Tony finally found the strength to stand up and walk from the room. He was going to save Ziva. But he knew he had to stay alive until he could get to her...but he was never going to give up…

*********

**Sorry about the corny last line!!! I couldn't think of another way to end it!!**

**p.s. I added in the Gibbs/Tony father/son bit for TivaLover!! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading and plz plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D**


End file.
